


Enter Super Cool Title

by SerenityLotus



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series), iguess i should put, whats a fandom. it sounds like condoms but for fans.
Genre: F/M, Whatever goes here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-14
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-01-12 07:11:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1183378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerenityLotus/pseuds/SerenityLotus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Um...<br/>its a normal silent boring day for the Teen Titans, until the 7 sins ( in case you don't know they are Raven's half brothers (*GASP* Raven has brothers!) Bum bum buuuuuum.) show up. (Wait. Can you put parenthesis inside of parenthesis?)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Enter super cool chapter name

**Author's Note:**

> Scenery: outside. Its raining.  
> Time: sometime at night.
> 
> A black cat mews somewhere in the distance. I stare at the ground, my hands in my pockets. I'm wearing an over sized black hoodie. I don't put the hood on , instead I let the cold wet rain soak my hair while sad music plays in the background. People walk past and stare at me. "Disgrace" , I hear one say. "You heard too?" Says another." Yeah. She doen't belong here.she doesn't own the Teen titans." The first one said. "She doesn't even own the song she's about to sing." Said the last one. I look away. They're right. I look up, and start singing."all around me are familiar faces. Worn out places.worn out faces. Bright and early for the daily races. Going nowhere. Going nowhere. Their tears are filling up their glasses. No expression. No expression. Hide my head I want to drown my sorrows.no tommorrow. No tommorow. And I find it kinda funny. I find it kinda sad. The dreams in which I'm dying are the best ive ever had. I find it hard to tell you. I find it to take. When people run in circles its a very very mad world...mad world." As I finish the song I pull my hands from my pokets and pull the hood up over my head. I step of the sidewalk at stop in the middle of the empty street. Seconds later bight lights lit up the ground. The sound of a horn filled my ears. There was a loud screeching then all was quiet.
> 
>  
> 
> So yeah...I don't own the teen titans or the song mad world...wah:(

It was silent all throughout the Titans tower. There were no sounds from video games being played. No sound of sweat pouring off of a body in training. No sounds of unearthly food being cook. Nothing...  
PSYCH!  
The door bursted open. A violet haired teen came in. She was wearing a black leotard with a long blue cloak. A small baby was cradled in her arm, screaming and crying. Another infant carrying a baby blue blanket hung to her leg, also crying. A small girl stood behind her tugging at the end of the teen's cloak."when do we eat. I'm hungry." She said. The teenage girl looked annoyed."Beastboy how long till dinner's ready!!". The videogames paused. A green skinned, pointy earred, green haired teen stood up and scratched the back of his head,"I thought Starfire was cooking."he said. The three kids got quiet. Everyone made a disgusted face. Suddenly a half cyborgnetic african american teen walked out of the kitchen carrying a plate full of waffles."Don't worry, I'm in there. Stars with Robin..probraly making out." He said, giving a waffle to each infant,who,each were making kissy faces. A voice came from behind them,"actually we were training," it said. everyone turned to see a black haired teen boy. He wore long green pants, a yellow utility belt, a red shirt with green sleeves, and a long yellow and black cape. An "R" logo rested on his heart. Floating next to him was a red haired tamaranian teenage girl. She wore purple belly shirt and purple mini skirt. "But if you wish to see us..." he turned and started kissing the teenage girl. "Eww!"screamed the little boy,covering his eyes. The little girl grabbed two waffles and walked over to the couple."I'll give you two waffles to stop kissing." Robin looked at the girl."deal, Melvin."

Awhile later  
Beast boy's POV (point of veiw)

I stared at her. She was pretty, even if she is the daughter of the intergalactic demon. I only realized I liked Raven recently...it was when she saved me, again.i had only noticed the times she had insulted or ignored me, but never when she cared. I kept staring. She was washing dishes, Teether was eating a boot. Melvin was sweeping, and Timmy was ...crying. I suddenly snapped out of my daze. Raven was waving a hand in front of my face. In her other hand she held the boot Teether had... My boot ! I took the boot and put it on. I winced as the slobber touched my foot. "Gross! How'd he get it?" "I don't know, you tell me. He got it off of YOUR foot." She paused "what were you doing anyway?"."admiring you" I thought. I would never say that out loud. I happen to value my life. I opened my mouth to say something when the doorbell interupted me. "I got it" came out instead.I stood up and headed toward the door. When I was out of sight I finnally allowed myself to breath. I opened the door. "Dude! Who are you guys-" I didn't finish because a hand wrapped around my neck and lifted me off the ground.

Raven's POV

"Beast boy was acting weird, i can sence it. But I can't quite figure out what it is." I thought to myself. I looked at the kids .Melvin was trying to get timmy's blanket from teether. Timmy was crying. Black magic engulfed the blue blanket and it pulled from the kids grasp. I gave it to timmy, who in return, stopped crying. But now teether was crying."ugh!". I pulled a bottle of milk from the fridge and handed to him. "Who do you think was at the door?"Melvin asked. Suddenly Beast boy crashes through the wall. He flys across the room and hits the wall on the opposite side. "Melvin take Timmy and Teether to the others."I say. I rush over to the unconcious green shapeshifter. "Hello Raven." Seven voices say simultaniously.I gasp and look up.Seven figures step through the hole in the wall."We're crashing here for awhile".


	2. The Chapter After One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Setting: hospital bed.
> 
> I opened my eyes. Sitting up, I look around. I was in the hospital. I moved to move a peice of my water colored hair from my face, but stopped. There was a small tube in my arm. Connected to it was a pole holding a bag. In the bag was some of my black blood. "Awake are we?" Said a voice from behind me. I turned around. In the doorway stood a tall blonde haired man wearing a lab coat."Um, what happened?" I asked. The walked over to me." You tried to commit suicide because you don't own the Teen Titans. You got hit by a car." I layed back down and replyed the incident in my head. "I have no bruises or scratches so I thought I had just dreamed it." He looked at me as if I was crazy. "Well you are a monster. Its not like you can get hurt from something as weak as a car going 5000mph." I sat up again. Music started playing in the background. The man looked annoyed." You're going to sing, aren't you?" He said blankly. I did not answer. I looked up and started singing," I remember years ago, someone told me I should take caution when it comes to love. I did. I did. And you were strong and I was not. My illusion. My mistake. I was careless. I forgot. I did. I did. And now, when all is done there is nothing to say. You have gone and so effortlessly. You have won. You can go ahead and tell them. Tell them all I know now. Shout it from the roof tops. Write it on the skyline, all we had is gone now. Tell them I was happy.and my heart is broken. All my scars are open. Tell them what I hoped would be IMPOSSIBLE...IMPOSSIBLE...Impossible...impossib-" the man cut me off and said," Are you going to write chapter two or keep singing songs that you don't own?" I pouted," Party pooper. Fine, I'll right the second chapter." I stood up and pulled the tube out of my vein and walked out the room.
> 
> So I don't own Teen Titans or the song impossible by shontelle. However I do own this story.

Robin, Starfire, and Cyborg came rushing into the room.They looked at the green teen laying uncousious on the floor. The Titans got into fighting mode." Who are you guys!" Shouted Robin. A bald, obese guy walked up to him. His stomach bounced as he walked. " I could ask you the same thing." Robin growled at the man's comment. Just then Beastboy woke up. He sat up and touched a large bump on the back of his head. "Ow!" He jumped up and changed into a wolf when he noticed the seven man. He pounced towards the tall skinny man with long hair but hit sommething else. Raven had moved in front of him and a large black sheild protected her and the seven men. Beastboy landed on the sheild. "Owie!" He said holding his nose," what's the hold up Raven?" Raven put the sheild away. "Um...they are my..." she got quiet. A good looking man wearing a form-fitting blue one piece suit put his hand on Raven's shoulder. The four Titans fixed their fighting stance. "We're her brothers" He said." Half-brothers"Raven corrected. The Titans were shocked. "You have brothers?" Asked Beastboy.

Robin's POV

I looked at Raven."why are your brothers here?"i asked. She walked up to me, her hood covering most of her face, " I'm just as clueless as you are." She said in her monotone-ous voice. I looked at the computer screens. Each of Raven's brothers were doing something in the living room. Two were playng video games. Another was sleeping on the couch. Two were playing rock-paper-scissors. One was practicing magic. And the last one was flurting with Starfire. I looked at Raven again. She looked at me as if I murderer. I wonder what I di- ONEWASFLIRTINGWITHSTARFIRE!!!! I bolted out of the room.Raven was right behind me. "Robin!" She yelled. I skidded to a stop in front of the guy with the bluesuit. I was so mad i could of had four red eyes. I looked at Starfire.She was giggling and twirling her hair with her finger. It was as if she didn't even notice I'm standing right here. That huurt. "Starfire!" I said." I do not wish to do the dating anymore."she said. My shulders slumped and I probraly looked like I was goingggtt to cry. "Jacob!" Raven suddenly shouted. The man in blue jerked when his name was called. " No real names."he said. "Then leave her alone" Raven said pointing to Starfire. Jacob thought about it for a minute, then agreed. Starfire suddenly shook her head. "Robin!"she said hugging me "I did not wish to say such horrible words. I have no idea what came over me. I am the very sorry."she said apologetic. " Its o.k. Star. It was ...um...Jacob?" I said, unsure of what to call him. Through gritted teeth, Jacob said,"Raven, why don't you introduce us all.""um, sure." Raven said, nervously.

Raven's POV

All of the Titans were lined up in front of my brothers. I walked down the lines, saying each ones name as I walked past. Starting from Robin, I said,"This is Robin, Starfire, Cyborg, Beastboy,Melvin, Timmy Tantrum, and this is Teether." Melvin eh-hemed me." And this is Bobby."I said, pointing to the air. Some of my brothers laughed. I rolled my eyes. "This is Jacob. And this is Jesse." I said pointing at Jacob and one with long hair, and a white t-shit under a red open button up shirt. "This is James and Jared," I said, pointing to a guy in a a suit and tie, and a guy wearing a heavy red jacket. "And this is-" I was inturrupted by a voice in my head. Well actually it was seven. The voices started talking simultaneously about how they wanted me to use their other names." Get out of my head!" I said out loud. The Titans looked at each other, then at me and my brothers. "We'll get out when you say our other names, Racheal." Said Jared out loud. Raven froze. "Your name is Raheal?" Asked Beastboy dumbfoundedly, "I thought Raven was your real name." I glanced at my brothers then sighed. "Let me reintroduce you guys."I said walking up to Jacob."This is Lust and Envy," I said pointing at Jacob and Jesse. "This is Greed and Wrath " James and Jared,"And this is Gluttony, Sloth, and Belial."I pointed to the obeist one, a tall skinny, long haired guy wearingripped jeans and a black leather jackt, and a low man with two horns and a long purple robe." These are my half brothers.Just stay away from them as much as possible and youll be fine."I said walking away. Everyone looked at each other. "Wanna play some games?"

Middle of the night

The smell of potions filled the room.A body layed asleep in a dark purple bed. Enchanted words were cast by mysterious voices. A bright glowed around the sleeping person. When the light dimmed, one of the voices spoke out"So seven embarassments and it'll be complete?" Another voice spoke "Yes.Now quit asking."The figures left the room. One stopped. It turned around a closed the door,"'Night Raven."it said as all the figures dissapered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why is there a comment section. Its not like people write anything down there, anyway.  
> Eh. I'll say it anyway : Comment down below!
> 
> Sorry for taking so long to right this chapter. Its not even that long. It was supposed to be posted a week after the first chapter but I'm doing all this on a tablet. My tablet types really slow. And it keeps messing up my words. Plus I had school and stuff. (I'm in eighth grade.(I'm 14).) So I'll try to make these things be posted fasted.


	3. The chapter that took forever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I looked around halls. They were completly empty. I started to walk." Wait!" Said the docter. I continued down the halls. There were a few screams. I looked through the door windows of some of the rooms. In one was An old grey man with white horns sitting in a wheelchair. He was unresponsive. In another room sat a purple girl with blue eyes. A docter walked up to her and started to clean a spot on her arm with An alchohl wipe. Suddenly a hand grabbed my arm. It was my doctor. He was surprisingly strong. " I don't think you are completly eligible to go out. " I looked and felt fine, but I proceeded in letting him pull me back into the room. He gestured for me to sit. He then pulled a wipe out and began to clean a spot on my arm. He than pulled out a needle with a green luminecent liquid and quickly injected it into me. My eyes begun to feel heavy. There were suddenly many docters rushing around through the halls. I blinked. Yeah, it was deffinitly crowded with people. I looked around my hospital room. There were many pictures of smiling monsters on the wall. There were also a few other monsters on bospital beds in here. How have I not notice these thing before. My eyes soon ecame unbearibly heavy, and after a few minutes I was asleep halfway on the bed. The docter picked up my legs while he quietly sung a song. "Twinkle twinkle little star... how I wander what you are... water hair and midnight blood...are you evil are you good...twinkle twinkle little star...how I wonder what you are." He pulled up a sheet. Then he replaced the tube in her arm while he sung another verse."Twinkle twinkle little star... how I wonder what you are...not full demon...nor mormo.What are you cause I don't know...twinkle twinkle rarest star...I could care less 'bout what you are." He closed the curtain around me as he finished. 
> 
>  
> 
> I don't own Teen Titans.I forgot to say that. I guess I own the song lyrics though.

Raven screamed,tears rushing down her face as she reached for Beastboys hand, but missing. He continued to fall from the tower bleeding and Unable to move. He saw more arrows shoot across the sky. Out of nowhere, he saw Raven stand on the top of the tower's only window, and jump. Why was she doing this?! He tried to call ner name but it came out a whisper as an arrow peirced through his skull, and he finnally hit the ground... 

Beastboys pov 

I jerked up as I fell off the bed. I quickly turned off the tv and the toy radio. "Never again" I said as I picked up the radio, "am I ever babysitting." Timmy and Teether had left the tv on, playing Robin hood, and Melvin had a repunzel radio. All it played was princess songs. I walked over to a mirror. Lol. Bed hair. I ran my fingers through it, then quickly got dressed. Luckly the trio were back at the monk's temple for the weekend. I opened my door and was greeted by silence. I walked into the livingroom. Titans east must of gotten here way early. Jinx and Kid flash were also here. They were all crowded by the couch. I walked over to them.Raven's brothers were sitting on the couch while Robin, Cyborg, and Starfire leaned in. Gluttony was holding a picture book. One of the pictures showed a lottle girl wearing an oversized apron and chefs hat. There was a major mess in the kitchen and she was covered in flour and other cooking substances. She was crying and wiping her eyes. It was cute. Next to that picture was another one. It showed that same girl. She was sucking her thumb and holding up a drawing of hundreds of people. The drawing says siblings. In the background sat three kids. " -and that's Belial, Suge, and Ruskoff. They were such whiners. Thankfully they changed when they grew up. Belials a father now. Boy how times fly. Thankfully Belial had to leave last night so we can talk about him." Gluttony said. Pointing to the picture. He flipped the page. The girl was now in the bathroom. She was naked and covered in soap. She was also hanging halfway out of the tub. A young woman was laughing while sitting in the tub with her clothes still on. " Raven was such a clutz when she was younger. She fell out the tub and her mom, Arella, had tried to help her but slipped too. At least we know where it came from though." Everyone laughed. Lust pointed to another picture. " I remember that one!" He said. The picture showed Young Raven asleep. She was surronded by hundreds of stuffed animals. " each of them were named after us and our other siblings. That ones Trigon." Wrath pointed to a big red teddy bear that she was sleeping on. Aww. He turned the page. Little Raven is so cute. The next picture showed Raven in a little bathing suit. It had little butterflies and kittens on it. We laughed until we heard an ahem. We all looked up and there was Raven. She was tapping her foot. Gluttony looked annoyed as he handed Raven the photo album. Ravens face was red as sfghe asked "how much did you show them!" Lust laughed and said "Only the funny ones." That made her face even redder. Cute. She was embarressed. I smiled a little. I heard a little whispering, then there was a quck flash of yellow. Kid had grabbed the book from Raven. He quickly turned to a page."this ones my favorite!" He held up the one of her in the tub. She ran to grab it but Kid Flash trew it. Another flash of red and white. Mas and Menos had caught it. They held up the book with a picture of baby Raven wearing only a diaper. They threw it and it froze midway. Bumblebee turned the pages and showed a picture of Raven doing Karaoke. Everyone started shouting "over here!" And "me next!" I wanted to join in the fun until I looked at Raven. She was crouching and looked completly embarressed. Suddenly everything was covered in black and we became unable to move. We were all lifted into the air except for Aqualad, who held the book. Raven walked over to him and grabbed it. " jeez Raven. Loosen up alittle." Envy had walked up behind her. None of her brothers were frozen. "Oh shut up." Raven said. Envy put his arm on her shoulders. "C'mon Rave, it was funny." He walked her over till she was under me. " No. It wasn't" she snapped. Sloth slowly slid down the couch. "Yeah it was" Raven rolled her eyes. " but you wanna know what's funnier?" "This." Greed said as he snapped his fingers. All the black magic quickly dissapeared, dropping everyone. Encluding me. I fell and my face landed on something big and soft. I couldn't breath. I grabbed the thing I landed on and pushed my face up. There was a soft moan. I instantly jumped up. "Raven! I am so sorry! I didn't mean to I swear!" She just laid on the floor, redder then Any shade of red known to any mantis shrimp. A portal apeared under her and she dissapeared. Oops. Everyone stood up. Her brothers were laughing histerically. 

 

"Dammit. Only three lit up." Wrath held up a little device with three lights glowing. "That means we still have four more!" He opened and closed his fist. "We were lucky that the photo album even made her embarrassed. The thing with Beast Boy was funny though." Said Envy. "Yeah, but it wasn't enough. We still need more." Said Greed. " I was hoping we could do this all in one go but its taking FOREVER."said Sloth. Lust quickly quieted everyone,"shh. Someones coming." Then all was silent.

Raven's pov

"Jerks." I threw the book on the floor and layed on my bed. "What was that about anyway." My stomache rumbled. "Great. I didn't even get to do what I came out there for." My stomache rumbled again. "Whatever." I grabbed the book I had been reading before. I climbed under the covers and started reading. I was instantly lost in it. I didn't notice the knocks on the door. Or the person laying next to me. I jerked up. It was Beastboy. "Wait, I wanna know what happens!" he said. "Why are you in here?" He pointed to a tray with food on it at the end of the bed. "Oh". I pulled it towards me. There were waffles, bacon, eggs, and a cup of orange juice. Leaning against the cup was a note. I picked it up. It was an apology letter. "Beastboy- I am very very very sorry for falling and...ehem... you know... please don't hate me. Everyone says sorry too." I looked up at Beastboy, he was blushing. "Beastboy, you know that wasn't your fault." "But it was my body. And I needed to apologize." Silence. "D-do you hate me?" He looked up at me. "Hmm..." His expression was scared until he changed into a tarsier And started giving me the eyes. I started laughing."I can't say no to those huge eyes!" He then changed into kinkajou and started dancing around until he stepped in syrup. I started laughing. He changed into a hyena and laughed to. I picked up a waffle and shoved it into hhis moith. He stood up on his hind legs and danced while eating. We alaughed until my powers broke the lights. Oops. He left after getting a new one. I finished eating the rest of the food and brought the tray out. Robin and Star were in a corner making out like usual. "Get a room, dude."Said Cyborg, "like me and Karen." He pulled Bumblebee closer to him "no we're not." She said rolling her eyes. "We are!" Yelled Jinx as Kid picked her up. Mas and Menos were flirting with Argent on the phone, she seems very confused. In the living room, my brothers were laughing. "Jacob." Lust flinched. "Raven I told you not to-""then quit doing that." I glared at him. "Fine." He rannhis fingers through his hair. Every stopped being...horny? Lust started mumbling."damn sis... needs to get laid already..." I rolled my eyes. Brothers...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dude, last time I wrote a chapter, I was in eighth grade. I'm in tenth now!(15yrs old). Jeez times fly.
> 
> While rewatching Teen Titans again, I noticed that Beastboy has a thing for Terras. Raven (played by terra strong) and Terra. Lol.
> 
>  
> 
> Also sorry it took, like, years for this small chapter. All my electronics would constantly delete my stuff.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. First story on this site. Please comment and tell me what needs to be fixed or whatever. Bye :)


End file.
